


Movie Motivations

by TMar



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMar/pseuds/TMar
Summary: Tracy wants to talk about the movie "Interview with the Vampire". Nick and Natalie don't.





	Movie Motivations

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short piece that I wrote in October 1995 after seeing the first three episodes of the third season of FK. It isn't really supposed to mean anything, but nevertheless if you like it I would like to know.

MOVIE MOTIVATIONS

Tracy was asking him about vampires again. Nick couldn't cease to be  
amused by her carefully nonchalant voice every time she brought up the  
subject. He had begun making 'innocent' remarks which had classic double  
meanings for Tracy. It was a way to pass the time, a way to get to know  
his new partner. He loved the looks he got when she took what he said  
the 'wrong' way.

He hadn't wanted another partner after Schanke, that was true. But  
despite himself he was starting to like Tracy a lot. He wondered if that  
was because she knew about vampires, and wasn't really shocked or  
frightened. Nick wasn't in the least attracted to her, yet he still  
wondered how Vachon had managed to keep himself from biting her. Nick  
wasn't sure he'd have been able to.

They were just driving along, and Tracy was rambling on about that  
Anne Rice movie again. "...It just seemed to be saying that being a  
vampire makes you unhappy. I don't think she should have presumed that."

Nick had watched the movie about six times. "Lestat was happy," he  
said, thinking of another vampire with a similar name.

"Well, we're seeing him through Louis' eyes, aren't we? In the sequel  
he doesn't seem nearly as bad... or good... as he does in that one."

Nick wanted to reply that the victim always saw his enslaver as evil.  
But of course LaCroix *was* evil. To him. There we go again.

"Did you just watch this movie recently?" he asked instead.

"I watched it with... a friend."

Vachon. Nick wondered when Vachon would get around to telling Tracy  
the facts of life per vampirism. "It's a good movie," he said, thinking  
that at least they hadn't been scared to make Lestat blonde. Vampires  
in movies were never blonde. Nick grinned at that.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking... until Anne Rice, no one imagined a  
blonde vampire."

"Well, blondes do have more fun," said Tracy.

"We should know, I guess," replied Nick, and they laughed.

"Don't you ever wonder..." his partner began, then stopped.

"What?"

"Whether there are such things?"

"I can only hope there aren't," said Nick, a bit more sternly than he meant to.

"You don't think immortality is interesting?"

"I don't think I'd want to be a creature who had to kill people in  
order to live. I'd find it too hard to live with myself."

"That's rather simplistic, don't you think?"

"*Simplistic*?" Nick wasn't sure he'd heard correctly.

"This is the modern age. I'm sure vampires don't have to go around biting  
people anymore. They could just... get it from a bloodbank or something."

"That easy, huh?" Nick was starting to feel uncomfortable. "What  
about before blood banks, Trace?"

"It wasn't the same back then, people didn't feel the way we do now  
about human rights and stuff."

Nick felt he couldn't say more without revealing himself. He was glad  
they'd reached their destination. "We're here."

***

They'd scanned the scene, interviewed witnesses, now they were at the  
morgue for a professional opinion. Natalie had just finished giving them  
all the information she had when Tracy launched into her favourite topic  
again. "Have you ever seen 'Interview with a Vampire'?"

"'Interview with *the* Vampire'," corrected Natalie absently.

Tracy smiled slightly. "Yeah. Then you have seen it."

"Yeah, a few times, why?"

"Don't you think it seemed as if being a vampire made you unhappy?"

"Well, not necessarily," replied Nat. "Lestat seemed fine with it, and so  
did those vampires in Paris." Her eyes locked with Nick's when Tracy looked away.

"I wonder if some vampires were like Louis, and hated killing people?"

"I'm sure there are... were," corrected Natalie quickly.

Tracy looked up, but Natalie was busily calibrating the scale.

Nick was fed up. "Can we get on a different topic for discussion,  
please? Like the case?"

Tracy nodded, and turned to go.

"I'll catch up," said Nick, turning to Nat, who said, 

"You've got to get her off that topic before either of us says something  
we're going to regret."

"Yeah. But, you know, she had some interesting points..."

"I don't think I wanna know," said Natalie.

"I guess not," said Nick, kissing the top of her head quickly before  
heading out of the door.

***

It was a few nights later when Tracy's interest seemed perked again.  
"Nick, I just saw this movie and..."

"No more vampires," Nick said. It was definitely an order.

"No, no more vampires." Tracy herself had begun to be scared of  
saying the wrong thing to her partner. What if he figured out about  
vampires, or remembered their first case together? Perhaps she *should*  
avoid that topic. "I just saw 'The Crying Game'."

Nick almost crashed the Caddy.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen "The Crying Game", the "big reveal" in it is that Dil, the love interest of the main character, is trans but has not had any surgery. You only find this out when you see her naked. (And Jaye Davidson, who played Dil, was amazing even though he was only in one other big-budget movie, "Stargate" - he played Ra.)


End file.
